Without Words
by Jyo-Chan
Summary: Dialogue is so overrated. Axel x Roxas -Dedication to Blue-


Dialogue is so overrated. Axel x Roxas -Dedication to Blue-

**Disclaimer** - Baaaaaaaaahhh…

To Blue - It's not much, but this is for you.

* * *

1.

Axel likes to talk. A lot. Some even say that he likes the sound of his own voice, which isn't true. Because when Roxas speaks, Axel is all ears for him.

2.

Axel liked going out a lot; to restaurants, takeaway shops, bars and the odd diner, which actually is a bit weird considering that he was almost as skinny as a stick. But there was one place that he'd go to more often than the rest, especially on Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays. He was practically considered a regular there and most of the staff knew him.

If somebody asked him why he liked going there, he'd probably say that the food is great, which is actually half a lie, because the main other reason why he went there to that specific place on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday was just to see one person; Roxas.

It was a pity that staff aren't really allowed to date their customers. But it's not like his boss needed to know.

Wink, wink.

3.

If there was one word to describe Roxas, it would be 'plain', which was fine because Axel was anything but plain. He can be quite eccentric (to the point of blinding people with his flair) and he seemed to compliment the reserved-Roxas quite nicely.

That was what people thought of them anyway. Roxas really begged to differ.

Really.

4.

Axel once considered going into modeling, but he was met with a whole heap of reactions and comments. First, he was too tall, his hips were too big, and his features were too sharp and angular. He might seem handsome from a far away distance, but up close he wasn't all that great, which brought his ego down a couple of notches. The only thing that was going for Axel was his natural red hair and his green eyes.

When he asked Roxas for his opinion, he was met with a stony silence and a blank stare. After a few minutes, Roxas told him not to go into modeling because that meant that he'd have to share.

And everybody knew how possessive Roxas can be sometimes.

5.

Contrary to popular belief, despite the very 'bad-boy' look Axel seemed to possess and radiate all over him, he was actually a pretty nice guy. It goes to show that Roxas shouldn't judge a book just by its cover alone.

6.

Anybody who knew Axel knew that the red head had quite a potty mouth. But whenever Roxas was around he'd restrain himself, although sometimes he can't help it if he accidentally said the 'f' word.

F----------------udge…

7.

Roxas either never talked, or the only thing to come out of his mouth were sarcastic comments. Even if he hadn't meant for them to sound sarcastic, they seemed sarcastic anyway. It got to the point where it either irritated people or made people feel insecure about themselves (and make them think before they speak). In the end, a lot of people tend to avoid him and the only people that ever stuck around were his closest friends and family members who have learned not to take it seriously.

But then someone new decided to join the group and at first they thought 'oh boy, this is gonna be _swell_.' but it didn't turn out too badly. If anything, it was quite refreshing. Axel didn't take the comments to heart and he was quick to retort whatever Roxas threw at him. The both of them turned out to be quite inseparable after that, because Axel was the only one who could actually keep up with Roxas and Roxas didn't have to hold back whatever was floating around in his head.

From the outside, people would think that Roxas is a pretty quiet kind of guy, but he's quite the talker. Almost as bad as Axel.

8.

Axel had always felt as if his life was half-empty; off-center. He never quite knew what it was that he was missing so he carried on his life with his eyes focused on the floor and never on what lies ahead of him. That was, until he met Roxas.

From then on, he stopped seeing life as being half-empty, now half-full instead and perfectly balanced. He no longer kept his gaze strictly to the floor but Roxas did find it a little unnerving at times when just Axel wouldn't stop staring.

9.

Everybody has dreamt of flying, especially when they were young and thought they were invincible. Despite being a teenager now and on the verge of adulthood, Roxas still clung onto the dream of wanting to fly. Sky-diving was one thing, being a pilot was another. He thought about the many ways of trying to achieve that seemingly impossible dream but never had he calculated or even assumed that another person would ever make it possible. But it was. Because every time Roxas spent time with Axel, it was like he was on Cloud nicne.

Cheesy, but it really couldn't be helped.

10.

Axel was capable of a wide range of emotions and can be quite temperamental at times. Happy one minute, bat-shit crazy the next. So when a new guy pops out of nowhere with a stoic expression and a flat voice, he can't help but feel a little put-off at his attitude (or lack of). Axel decided it was his mission to change it because he was damn sure that even a statue is capable of making a face.

He was right.

Roxas frowned, but hey, it was still something.

11.

Despite how Axel looked, with his slick hairdo and 'dark' sense of fashion, he was actually quite a sucker for romance. He supposed he got it from his mother who had always enjoyed those fairy tale stories and loved happily ever after's. Axel was a lot more mellow than his mother and knew life wasn't exactly something out of a Disney-esque book. But he can't help but question himself when he met Roxas and found his 'Prince Charming'.

Except without the charming, or the prince part.

12.

Roxas liked things done in a certain order; he wasn't particularly fond of chaos. Then Axel came into his life and everything literally turned upside-down. At first, it was downright infuriating, because nothing ever went according to plan. But then he started to like the spontaneity of everything because it made life that little bit more exciting.

13.

It was believed that Axel had selective hearing. Because no matter how many times Roxas declined, said the word 'no' or flat-out _refused_ to go out with Axel, the red head justwouldn't accept that as an answer unless it was a 'yes.'

14.

They say that home is where the heart is. If that's true, then why didn't Roxas feel at home at all? This is the place where he grew up; spent half his life at, but it no longer had the 'homey' feel to it.

The door was worn, the paint faded and it no longer welcomed him in. It was as if he was walking into a stranger's home despite the fact that his mother and father were inside and waiting for him with open arms.

The house had a completely different feel to it and he couldn't help but feel as if he was missing something. But whenever he took out the chain that decorated his neck and the ring that hung from it, he couldn't help but smile in nostalgia. He then realized that the phrase was only half true because if home is where the heart is, then his heart would be where Axel is; his home.

15.

Axel was considered a fairly selfish person. If he ever did anything, it was only to benefit him and only him. But as soon as he came to know Roxas, there wasn't anything in the world that Axel wouldn't do for him and only him.

16.

Roxas thought himself to be a very patient person, probably because he had two younger siblings and he tended to take right after his father. But when it came down to Axel and his complete _lack_ of common sense, he would kiss his patience goodbye and watch as it flew right out to window.

17.

Axel was unpredictable; completely inconsistent, which is why Roxas sometimes found it extremely very hard to be around the red head. One minute it's this, the next second it's that. But if there was one thing Axel could be commended for, it would be for his loyalty and undying love for Roxas.

18.

Carpooling was a very efficient way to get to work, that was what Roxas thought anyway. It saved gas, which is a very precious (and expensive) commodity and the ride can be quite enjoyable sometimes. Then a red head decided to join the carpool party and Roxas immediately wished he had taken the bus instead.

Why? Because Axel was a total chatterbox and didn't know when to shut up!

19.

Back in high school, especially in the science department, Axel was considered infamous. He liked tinkering with chemicals, go all out when it was time for a practical and despite what Roxas advised, he'd 'accidentally' tip a bit too much of something in.

Then, KABOOM!

Something would explode.

There's a reason why his eyebrows are so damn short.

20.

Whenever Axel wore leather, you know, those really tight leather pants, Roxas couldn't help but immediately think of those old-age bands like Guns 'n' Roses. He even had the crazy hair to boot.

Then Roxas found out the red head's last name and couldn't help but laugh out loud at the hilarity of it.

21.

He hated book-signing sessions, he really, really did. But that's what happens when you write a book and it turns out to be a 'Best Seller'. Sure, it was fun at first, exciting even. But then after a few of those, they started to get boring and tedious and somewhat annoying. After a while, Axel swore he lost his ability to give a genuine smile because the uplift of his lips felt fake and so, so wrong. That was until a blue-eyed blond walked up to him with his book and he found himself smiling.

So he signed it.

And even added his number to it.


End file.
